prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Game On Charles/@comment-25556607-20150424192019
What did you like and what didn't you like in season 5? I liked: 1) Season 5 is darker, more twisted than other seasons. It is creepier and some scenes were violent, for a show like PLL. This season is different, and i like it 2) Aria getting other storylines besides Ezra. '''I'm rewatching season 2 and i realise that Aria had almost no storylines besides her problems with Ezra. I agree that a little romance is needed, but i don't agree when the writers are wasting a character's potential like this. Actually in 5B, the romance was less. Aria was really good in whole season 5, and especially 5B. She killed Shana in 5x01(it was a really badass moment!), she went to Radley to find Bethany's drawings, and in 5B she was trying to protect her brother. Season 5 was her best season 3) '''Alison's character development. '''Even though she has lost her mystery and it doesn't feel like Alison, it's still interesting to see her develop and mature 4) '''Shana is dead. '''I never liked her. 5) '''Melissa revealing her secret. Even though i have some doubts, i want to believe that she is telling the truth. And finally we got some answers 6) Jason being hotter than ever! lol it's still a positive! 7) The scene when liars are arrested. '''As i've said before, it is one of my favourite moments in the show. The acting was magnificent, especially Sasha and Lucy's acting. There are more positives, i just can't remember them now I didn't like: 1) '''There are so many names, so many things to remember, so many theories and that is confusing. '''The show becomes more confusing as it goes 2) '''Aria yelling at Hanna in 5x08. In this moment Aria needed to be slapped. Seeing Hanna's tears, make me tear as well 3) Caleb encouraging Hanna to drink. '''Sure Hanna chose to drink, but Caleb did nothing about it. All this Ravenswood thing changed him. 4) '''Spencer's character development. I don't know what the writers tried to do with Spencer's character. Even though she was happy with Jonny, it didn't feel like Spencer. You know what i mean? When i watched Spencer, i was like "so now they are trying to switch roles between Aria and Spencer". She was more like Aria rather than Spencer. Spencer is my second favourite character. But sometimes i liked more Aria than Spencer 5) '''They turned Holbrook from a good cop to a creep. '''I want a normal cop in this show. Am i asking too much? 6) '''Mona being alive. '''Ok before you start hating on me, let me explain. I love Mona, but the "i was dead but now i'm alive" system was played before with Ali. And guys one PLL rule was corrupted:"Unless you see the body, noone is dead". But we saw the body, it was creepy as hell, and then boom.....Mona is alive. Also another reason is that what are they going to do with Mona? Seriously. They went to her funeral, and now she'll appear to Rosewood again and she'll be like "Oh guys you know, i was kidnapped by a psycho who kept me in a dollhouse and wanted me to pretend like i'm Alison, because he/she is obsessed with her." They have already done it before with Ali. I'm not negative for Mona being alive, i just have doubts on how the writers are going to play it